Playhouse
by Fiamatta Montague
Summary: In which Gray plays the role of a Houseband and Lucy's simply out on revenge. GraLu. Drabble Fic. One-shot.


****This is unbeta-d and all mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Playhouse**

**.**

**.**

To say that Gray looked like a living zombie was an understatement.

His life started to become a living hell ever since doomsday happened (not that he was complaining but dammit, this is outright _evil_).

His droopy eyes looked to be on the verge of shutdown. His body was feeling sore all over the place - he blames this for over-abusing his muscles for the past few days.

_God, how does she do this every single freaking day?_

The sound of whistle from the kettle signaled Gray to stand up from his comfortable chair and bring him back to his new-found hobby - being a perfectly kind _houseband_.

His feet dragged him across their cleanly swept floor (courtesy of him of course!) towards the kitchen. Once he reached the stove, he clicked off the fire and started to prepare his wife's favorite ginger tea.

If Natsu could see him right now, he'd be damned for life. Who knew the mighty, hunky, delectable, gift from heaven (Gray couldn't agree more), and powerful ice mage like him would turn out to be this domesticated and dedicated husband to a very pregnant Lucy Heartfilia?

Since the day Porlyusica told him that Lucy's pregnancy is on the delicate side, he took it upon himself to make sure that his wife would feel nothing less like a queen.

It took him about one hour to realize his greatest mistake.

If Lucy's the queen, she made sure Gray's the lowly servant boy/husband.

At her command, he would sweep the floor at 6am, throw out the garbage at 7am, mop the floor at 7:15am, cook her breakfast at 8am, massage her back and keep her company as she eats her lunch between 8-9am.

He would then take a break from work and have a short nap for about an hour.

After that, he's off to the market, cook lunch, feed Lucy, read afternoon stories to make her fall asleep, tend to her eccentric cravings ranging from seedless mangoes to eyeless pineapples, wash the laundry, cook dinner, feed his wife for the nth time , clean the tables and all the piled up dishes for the day, and finally go up to their room and sleep on the floor (because Lucy said she needed their king-sized bed all for herself to keep her comfortable).

Tch.

If he wasn't so smart, he would've thought that Lucy was doing all these things to him to get her sweet revenge for his long lost hobby of stripping.

"Gray?"

He looked up from where he was preparing her tea and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble. If I wasn't pregnant I would have never placed you in this situation."

He smiled at his wife and walked towards her for a hug.

_See? Lucy's too sweet and kind to even think about revenge._

"Dear, don't worry, you have approximately eight months and three weeks before this whole ordeal ends."

He could feel the smirk from Lucy's face.

Gray blanched at the thought.

"Don't worry Lucy, it's fine."

"All right."

They stood in silence for a few more minutes before Lucy pulled away from her husband's embrace.

"Well, if you insist."

"I do." he confidently replied.

"Okay. Pick up some flowers from the market, I want daises and white roses - "

_Flowers? Piece of Cake._

"- also, go fetch my new dog from Natsu's place, and pick up my new preggy dresses from Laki -"

_What the hell?_

"- Levy bought me some new books so go get it as well, don't forget to get my medicines from Wendy on the other side of town -"

_Where's the escape route?_

"-also, i would like to have some white boneless chicken marinated in my favorite barbecue sauce for lunch, and white scallops with fried shrimp tempura for dinner."

_That's it! No more pregnancies in the future!_

"Oh I forgot, Erza's staying here for I don't know how long, so you'll be sleeping on the couch starting tonight."

It's as if the world started spinning all together when he heard the words _Erza_and _staying_ in one sentence.

A sweat dropped.

And another.

and then, Gray fainted.

It was all he could do as he realized his impending doom.

Lucy was definitely out on revenge.

.

.

* * *

So this is actually a fic request by hachibukai on my tumblr account (all fic requests would be entertained there; check out my profile for the link).

Also, the Lucy Harem Fanfic Challenge is still on going. We have a new home here (together with our LJ account) in the forums section. Feel free to drop by and check out the challenges (Again, links are posted on my profile).

So that's all folks! Please do wait for my update for Droplets and 15 Foods for the Heart coming out soon.

~.~

Sorry if the story was too short. :P

~.~

As usual, thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts.

Your reviews make me happy. So just click that review button at the bottom of the page! ^^

**Fia.**


End file.
